My Fate
by ThisIS M-Girl
Summary: Her life was starting to change from worse to better. He appeared and changed her life. It's not only he changed her life. It's them – her friends. OC insert inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my OC ~

Please be gentle with me because this is my first Gintama fanfic! :D Enjoy~

Beta by : AL19, Thank you. :D

* * *

**My Fate**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

A girl that was holding a long stick was looking around with a pouting face.

She was stuck in the middle of the big town - Kabukichi Town while searching for a job. People passed by and some of them stumbled into her nearly causing her to fall.

She thought that she could start her new life by going into this town, searching for money. Her life was lonely. She had no friend to ask nor to comfort her. She only have a few friends including her aunt.

Sighing, she looked around wondering where should she start from.

She walked toward the men that was talking to each other with a smile on her face. "Do you know where I could find a job?"

"Eh. Isn't she a beautiful one." One of the men commented.

"Yeah." The others agreed. "Let's play together, miss." The smirk on the man's face makes her shiver, but she didn't care.

She would have to use what she had learned from her hometown to teach this three pervert men a lesson. Never underestimated female kind!

Her thought was cut when a hand roughly grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" She glared at the man causing them to laugh hard.

Two of them was holding her hands not wanting her to push or resist them. Her long stick fell onto the ground with a thump. She kicked the man that was standing in front of her causing him to growl and his hand raised to slap her.

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but there were none.

"Real men wouldn't slap a woman that's searching for a job."

A voice entered her ears. She opened her eyes slowly.

There was a silver haired man holding the pervert's wrist.

One word rang in her head.

_Handsome._

Her mind became too fuzzy for her to think. She only looked at her savior, but not with pervert thought. She was actually amazed. He's really brave.

"Are you alright?" A big hand waved just right in front of her. She was lost in her thought.

The pervert men were already gone. The only people that were left were her and her savior

"Y-Yes!" She said and backing a step away. She bows 90 degrees.

"Alright then." He said and slowly left her behind with his hand in his hairs. His face was showing that he was lazy to ask more.

She blinked and ran to him through the crowd. It's not hard to find him because it seemed like he was the only one with these silver hairs.

She laughed to herself because she has a friend. She left a question in her mind and following the man.

She didn't know that following him would change her life from worse to better.

* * *

...

This chapter where's she met Gintoki and she will met others maybe in the next chapter.

**Anyway, hope you like the prologue. Please Review and comment this chapter or whatever, but no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my OC ~

Please be gentle with me because this is my first Gintama fanfic! :D Enjoy~

Beta-ed by : AL19, Thank you. :D

* * *

**My Fate**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

She looked at the store and read the sign above her, "Otose's Snack House." Without hesitating, she came in and found out that the place was full of people.

Then, she searched for the silver haired man that went inside before her. She found out that he was sitting and drinking at the counter, talking to an old lady who was smoking a cigarette.

Gathering her courage, she went to the duo. When she stood beside the man seconds later, who was still talking angrily about something like "rent" to the old lady, her mind went blank. She forgot what to say after she greeted him. She also forgot to tell him the reason why she followed him.

Maybe he would think of her as a stalker or a bad person.

'_No! He wouldn't!_' She thought as she shook her head roughly, but didn't realize that she had got the attention of the old lady.

"Can I help you with something, miss?" The voice broke her train of thought.

She looked up and found out that the old lady was looking at her and not to mention the man too! No. Not just them. It was also a woman with cat ears, and a girl, who had green hair, with a braid. The green-haired girl appeared to be the maid.

"Wha…" She was stuck now. She gulped loudly.

"You're just standing there. Are you thinking of something?" The old lady said again, but raised a brow.

"I-" She cut herself. "I…" She shook her head roughly. "I want to search for a job and I want to know if this store needs a chef or-"

"Yes, we need something like that." The smoke of the cigarette was wandering in the air.

Without a second thought, she exclaimed, "I want the job!"

"You can start a job now."

She widened her eyes in shock. "Eh?" She wasn't the only person that was shocked. The cat lady was shocked as well.

The old lady sighed loudly as she rubbed her forehead, "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"B-But you have me, Otose-San!" The cat lady said as she slammed her hands on the counter.

The silver haired man nearly choked on his drink, and he shouted at her angrily, **"OI! DON'T YELL WHILE I'M DRINKING! I COULD'VE CHOKED!"**

It's not that the girl didn't hear the old woman. It's just… 'Where would I live?' She had nowhere to live and she still hasn't found a home. She followed the man a few moments ago, and she found out that she had just stood here in dilemma.

"I think she's new in town." The dead-fished eyes were looking at her. She awkwardly giggled and rubbed her cheeks that were growing warm.

"Oh." All the eyes were watching her as if she was their prey. "Does that mean you still don't have a place to stay?" Otose asked, raising her brow yet again.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. Strange. The store seemed empty. It was quiet all of the sudden.

"You can stay at my place,"

"EHH?!" Not only her voice that shouting the word. The cat girl was joining her too.

"Why you two must shout?!" The silver haired man closed his ears using his palms. The face of the man was showing that he was annoying.

"Shut up, ugly Gintoki!" The cat said shouted in front of his face.

"You shut up, old cat!" He shouted back.

Shouting and shouting.

**BAM!**

A loud noise interrupted the duo.

"Can you two shut up?!"

The girl looked around and the people in the shop didn't bother the shouting. '_The customers seem too used of this kind of atmosphere.'_ She thought as she looked back at the three and realized that the green haired girl was quiet all the time and scrutinized her with her eyes. The girl then bowed down politely.

"I'm sorry." The old lady gave a loud cough. "This place is full of many fools and I hope you will get used to this."

The girl smiled widely, "I will!" She definitely wanted to work here.

The shouting, the arguements and this happy, intense atmosphere. She wanted to feel and hear it. Happiness crawled into her heart. But-

"Like I said, you can live here with us," The old lady sighed. The girl raised her brows, thinking that Otose was reading her mind. "I will introduce you to all of the fools." She nodded slowly.

"My name is Otose," She introduced herself. "This is Catherine." Otose pointed at the cat girl with her hand that was still holding the cigarette. "That is Tama. She's a robot." She then pointed at the female robot. "And this idiot, ugly, lazy guy is Gintoki Sakata." She said loudly, glaring at the silver-haired man.

"Do you have to say it, old hag?!" He shouted.

"You will meet others tomorrow," Otose informed her, ignoring the lazy man. "You are…?" She trailed off.

Her face was blank. She appeared to be confused at what the old woman was saying. Both Gintoki and Otose sighed, "What's your name?"

Oh, so _that's _what Otose was trying to say! The girl finally answered, "My name is Amiya. Amiya Hishi. Nice to meet you!" She smiled widely as she gave them a bow.

The old lady smirked. "I hope you bring your things, Amiya," She said with a small smile.

* * *

**I hope you're satisfied with this chapter. :D**

** Please Review and comment this chapter or whatever, but no flames.**


End file.
